A New Life
by M-Oislife
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the WALL-E gang. Contains some OCs I don't own (I will be crediting their creators). Genres, Ratings, and Characters will vary for each one-shot. Currently on Hiatus.
1. What Happens on a Daily Basis

_**For this first one-shot, I'm giving you a handful of OCs that don't belong to me.**_

 _ **WALL-G and LASS-E belong to Finjix on DeviantArt. And, of course, WALL-E and EVE belong to Pixar.**_

* * *

 **Title:** _What Happens on a Daily Basis_

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rating:** K+

 **Characters:** [WALL-E, EVE] WALL-G, LASS-E

* * *

EVE took a deep, robotic breath and slowly let it out. "So what do you think today's gonna hold?"

WALL-E chuckled. "If it's gonna be like anything else, WALL-G's gonna get me, you're gonna beat her badly, LASS-E will get the coffee high, and will try to get a kiss out of her."

EVE laughed. "Not today! I'm SURE it'll be all right."

She spoke too soon. The two robots felt a magnetic pull on themselves and the next thing they knew, they were stuck to a magnet.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"D*mn it," EVE cursed.

"Now I can have WALL-E and I will win the fight between you and me!" WALL-G exclaimed excitedly.

"What makes you think you will win?" EVE asked, glaring at WALL-G.

"I'm gonna have help! Oh, LASS-E!"

The blue robot jumped out of nowhere "Hö hö!" he exclaimed.

EVE tried to facepalm, but couldn't cause her arm was stuck to the magnet. "Seriously? _He's_ your help?"

"WALL-G promised me a kiss if I helped her beat you badly! Hö hö!

WALL-E looked annoyed. _Figures..._ he thought.

LASS-E held up a rope. "Let's go this! Hö hö!"

WALL-G turned off the magnet.

Huge mistake.

 _3 minutes later..._

"D*mn it, how does this always happen?!" WALL-G exclaimed.

She and LASS-E were tied to a lamppost.

"Because EVE is that good?" LASS-E answered.

WALL-G sighed. "Well, it can't get any worse."

It started raining.

"It got worse. Hö hö!" LASS-E chuckled.

"Okay. NOW it can't get worse."

There was a loud clap of thunder followed by lightning.

"We're up pretty high, there's lightning, and we're wet," LASS-E remarked.

"That's it. There's no WAY it can get worse."

LASS-E turned his head to look at the pole. "It got worse! Hö hö! WALL-G! Look!"

WALL-G turned her head to see a heart engraved in the pole. The heart read "WALL-E x EVE."

"Hö hö! That gives me an idea!" Parting his eyes, LASS-E revealed his laser and etched another heart into the pole. In the heart, he etched "WALL-G x LASS-E." LASS-E's eyes curved into a smile. "Hö hö! Perfect!"

WALL-G glared at the two hearts. They were the pairings she hated most. She would MUCH rather have one heart there that said "WALL-E x WALL-G"

"EVE! GET US _DOWN_ FROM HERE _THIS INSTANT!_ " WALL-G screeched.

 _Meanwhile in WALL-E's truck..._

"How long are you gonna let them squirm?" WALL-E asked.

"As long as I feel like it," EVE replied.

"So forever?"

"Maybe."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **So what'd ya think? Be sure to R &R!**_


	2. Smartphone

_**I own no one. EVE, WALL-E, and M-O belong to Pixar. COIN belongs to FishLover on DeviantArt. WALL-G and LASS-E belong to Finjix on DeviantArt.**_

 _ **Also, this original idea came from "Scary Movie."**_

* * *

 **Title:** _Smartp_ _hone_

 **Genre:** Humor, Parody

 **Rating:** K+

 **Characters:** [EVE, WALL-E] [M-O, COIN] [Reece, Zeve] WALL-G, LASS-E, WALL-Z

 _Humanized AU._

WALL-E - brown hair, brown eyes, dark yellow shirt with white sleeves that have black stripes. Brown sweatpants and brown gardening boots.

EVE - long white hair, blue eyes, white zip sweatshirt, white sweatpants, white anti-gravity boots, blaster on a black strap slung diagonally across her chest with the blaster on her back.

M-O - jet black hair, yellow eyes, white zip jacket with black ovals on the shoulders, black rubber gloves with matching boots, white sweatpants with a black waistband, light blue backpack filled with cleaning supplies.

WALL-G - Pink hair, pink eyes, light pink shirt with white sleeves with dark pink stripes, hot pink sweatpants, dark pink gardening boots.

LASS-E - Blue hair, blue eyes, blue shirt with yellow sleeves with black stripes, blue sweatpants, light blue gardening boots.

COIN - Long black hair, green eyes, light gray dress, light gray anti-gravity boots, blaster on a black strap slung diagonally across her chest with the blaster on her back.

Reece - blond hair, blue-ish green eyes, yellow shirt with a golden star on it with white sleeves with yellow stripes, blue-ish green sweatpants, and dark blue gardening boots.

WALL-Z - blond hair, green eyes, green shirt with white sleeves with yellow stripes, yellow bandana around his neck, yellow sweatpants, green gardening boots.

Zeve - long white hair, yellow eyes, white zip sweatshirt, white sweatpants, white anti-gravity boots, blaster on a black strap slung diagonally across her chest with the blaster on her back.

* * *

Reece lounged in his hammock in his home watching a movie. Zeve had run out to do some errands. She had recently heard of a fad from the twenty-first century had started back up again. Something called a "Smartphone."

A moment later, Zeve flew in holding a pair of bags. "Reece! I just got us those smartphone thingies to try. WALL-E, EVE, M-O, COIN, LASS-E, WALL-G, and WALL-Z were there as well. They were wondering where you were. I told them you decided to stay behind because you are a grouch sometimes. We got our phones and we exchanged numbers so we could all stay in touch! How cool is that?"

Reece took his cell phone and turned it on. "Cool!" he said. So how does it work?"

Zeve smiled. "Let me show you!" She pointed out the basics, like app-downloading, adding people to their contacts, texting, calling and other stuff like that. It didn't take long for Reece to get the hang of it.

 _Meanwhile in WALL-E and EVE's home..._

"So you eventually figured it out? I noticed you were struggling at the store."

"Yep! I figured it out!" WALL-E was on the phone talking to M-O. WALL-E heard a ringing. "Hold on M-O, I've got another call."

"Okay! Call me back when you're done."

WALL-E hung up and gulped when he saw who the call was from - WALL-G.

"H-Hey WALL-G! What's up!"

"Where are you?"

"At home." WALL-E narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? Where are you?"

"Oh! I'm-"

WALL-G got cut off by LASS-E, who shouted, "WALL-G! Call me and keep WALL-E on the line!"

"Okay. Why?"

"Just do it. Hö hö!"

WALL-G did just that. "Okay. Now what?"

"WALL-E. Tell EVE to call you! Hö hö!" LASS-E told him.

"Okay..." WALL-E said nervously. He lowered the phone and said, "Hey, EVE. WALL-G, LASS-E, and I are doing a three-way call. Join us!"

"Okay." EVE turned on her phone and joined the group call. "Hello?"

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!" LASS-E yelled into the phone. Everyone held their phones out arm's length, wincing.

"WHAT THE HELL, LASS-E?!" WALL-G yelled.

"What? I saw it in a movie once and I wanted to try it! Hö hö!"

"Weren't they all high when they did that?" EVE asked.

"Maybe," LASS-E answered. "Can we try it on the others? Please?"

WALL-G sighed. "Fine. I'll call in Reece." She quickly went to her contacts and added Reece to their group call.

"Hello?" Reece answered.

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!" everyone yelled, slightly startling Reece.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Reece barked.

"LASS-E saw it in a movie once and we all agreed to try it. Tell Zeve to get on the phone," WALL-E explained.

"... Okay." Reece turned to Zeve. "Get on the phone and call us."

Zeve looked confused. "Why?"

Reece smiled. "Just do it."

"Okay," Zeve said, nervously. She got on her phone and called Reece, WALL-E, EVE, WALL-G and LASS-E. "Hello?" she said so that they all knew she was there.

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!" everyone shouted.

Zeve was stunned. Then she started laughing. "It's just like in that movie! Oh, what was it called?"

"I think it was _Scary Movie_ ," EVE said.

WALL-E laughed. "That movie was anything BUT scary! Hold on! I'm calling M-O!" WALL-E eagerly dialed M-O's number.

"WALL-E! You called me back! What's -" M-O got cut off.

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!" everyone screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?!" M-O snapped.

"Why not?!" WALL-G asked.

M-O sighed, but he was smiling. Then his face lit up. He turned to COIN, who was sitting on the couch. "Get on the phone."

COIN looked at her boyfriend. "Why?"

"Trust me."

"O-okay." COIN picked up her phone and called the group. "Hello?"

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!" everyone screamed.

"ACK!" COIN gasped. "W-WHAT THE F-F**K?!" COIN yelled.

Everyone started laughing.

"I-It's not funny!" COIN snapped, glaring at the phone.

"It is a _bit_ funny," EVE joked.

COIN smiled a little. "Okay. I s-suppose it IS a b-bit funny."

Reece grinned. "Hold on, I'm calling WALL-Z."

A few moments passed. Then WALL-Z's voice was heard. "Hello?"

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!" everyone yelled.

"GAAAH! WHY?!" WALL-Z snapped.

"LASS-E started it," WALL-G giggled.

"Hey!" LASS-E snapped, but he was smiling.

WALL-Z smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, now that the gang's all on the same line, now what?" WALL-E asked.

"One more time? Hö hö!"

Everyone sighed.

"Okay," said EVE. "One more time."

"Hö hö! Great! Ready? One... Two... Three!"

"WAZUUUUUUUUUP?!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Is it sad that this sort of thing runs through my head on a daily basis?**_


End file.
